monstermansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nyarlathotep
{UNDER CONSTRUCTION} Nyarlathotep, known as The Crawling Chaos to some,' '''is a major character in the Monster Mansion universe, and serves as the overarching antagonist of Monster Mansion 2. While Nyarlathotep does not directly appear in the main series, he is mentioned many times by different characters, and is impersonated by another. He does, however, make a physical appearance in Monster Mansion: Call of Nyarlathotep, wherein he serves as the main antagonist and final boss. Profile Nyarlathotep has no set appearance. He possesses numerous avatars, all with wildly different looks, with some resembling otherworldly horrors while others look exactly like a regular human. When interacting with humans and monsters, he usually takes the appearance of a young man with clothing befitting that of a pharaoh. Nyarlathotep's true form is unknown, and likely exists outside of the main universe, and possibly even the multiverse. Personality Nyarlathotep stands out from all the other Outer Gods in that he exhibits something resembling a human personality, however twisted it may be. Nyarlathotep delights in causing chaos and destruction, enjoying the spectacle of a human society on the brink of collapse. He has a particular fondness for manipulation and deceit, preferring to let the chaos unfold as a result of a single action of his instead of causing it directly. He initially looks down on humanity, simply seeing them as puppets for him to toy with. However, with his defeat at the end of ''Call of Nyarlathotep, he gains a noticeably more favorable view of humanity after seeing the resolve of Alex and his team during their fight. However, this still does not stop his yearning for destruction and chaos, which he promises will still be delivered no matter what. History Pre-''Monster Mansion'' Nyarlathotep is a being born from Azathoth, and as such has existed for long before the universe was created. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}Nyarlathotep began visiting Earth around the time the earliest human societies developed, and from then on began spreading chaos across humanity and monsterkind alike every few decades. Monster Mansion 2 The Moon Howlers are a race completely devoted to serving Nyarlathotep, and were born from him creating offspring with humans thousands of years ago. All Moon Howlers have a fragment of Nyarlathotep's magic ingrained into their DNA, which allows him to force a painful transformation into their servant forms upon them, where they will become even more obedient to him and his command than normal. Nyarlathotep is not present during the events of Monster Mansion 2, but is instead impersonated by a Moon Howler who was deluded by Nyarlathotep himself into believing that he was the Outer God. Monster Mansion: Call of Nyarlathotep Upon realizing that many of the Moon Howlers had been freed from his control, Nyarlathotep returns to Earth and begins causing chaos and destruction on his own accord, along with manipulating many remaining members of the Moon Howlers who are still under his control. Powers and Abilities Monster Mansion: Call of Nyarlathotep Boss Fight Nyarlathotep serves as the game's final boss, facing the party with a grand total of seven different forms. All of Nyarlathotep's forms are fought at level 80, with each form having different base stats and HP. Strategy It is highly recommended to have access to mid-battle switching for this boss fight. Nyarlathotep begins the boss fight in his Black Pharaoh form. This form has 2000 HP and only one skill, a melee attack that deals heavy strike damage. This form is also weak to attacks of the slash, strike, pierce, or gun affinity. This form will waste every other turn "smiling arrogantly" at the party. It's recommended to only use standard melee attacks on this form, with only light healing every so often so as to not waste HP or MP. After the Black Pharaoh is defeated, Nyarlathotep will turn into his Black Man form. This form has 5000 HP, resists all physical attacks, absorbs Darkness, and is weak to Light. This form has every single-target severe damage spell, and will seek to exploit weaknesses. He also has access to the skill "Knowledge of Azathoth", which he will only use if he hits a party member's weakness and inflicts one party member with the "Insanity" status ailment. Party members afflicted by this status will be immobilized for 3 turns and have their defense decreased drastically. This can be cured using standard healing spells or a Sedative. It is recommended to switch around your party to solely magic users, as physical attackers will not do much to this form. The next form is the Crawling Chaos. This form sports 6000 HP and resistances to Flame, Aqua, Electric, Ice, Nature, and Earth spells. It is also able to preform two actions per turn. This form will buff its attack with Victory Cry before making use of Charge and then one of its many physical attacks to deal massive damage. An attack to be especially wary of is Mind Slice, as it has the ability to inflict one or more party members with Silence, keeping them from using any skills. This form also has access to God's Hand, the highest damage single-target physical spell in the entire game, as well as Vorpal Blade, a high damage physical attack that is able to hit multiple times. It is recommended to switch the party around to have mostly physical attackers. Special note goes to Nix, who is able to debuff this form and remove any buffs he may give himself. His fourth form is the Faceless God, which has 11000 HP and an immunity to all physical attacks as well as a weakness to Null spells. This form is mainly focused on stalling the battle for as long as possible, being capable of debuffing the entire party's attack, raising its defense, and spreading the Poisoned, Haunted, and Cursed status ailments. It is recommended to exploit this form's Null weakness as much as possible. This includes using any elemental damaging items of that affinity. Special mention goes once again to Nix, who is able to remove the party's debuffs and Nyarlathotep's buffs. After this form is defeated, Nyarlathotep will encase himself in a large replica of the Shining Trapezohedron. This form has 10000 HP, but is neutral to every affinity. This form is unique, as the Shining Trapezohedron must be destroyed, exposing Nyarlathotep, who has 3000 HP. Once the Shining Trapezohedron is destroyed, Nyarlathotep will be open for an All-Out Attack, and then immobilized for another turn. When Nyaralthotep recovers, it will rebuild the Shining Trapezohedron, albeit with only 5000 HP. This will continue until Nyarlathotep is defeated. The Trapezohedron has access to every Ma -dyne spell in the game to exploit weaknesses, along with Phantasmagoria. It is recommended to switch your party to purely offensive characters, as the Trapezohedron cannot do much damage due to its low Magic. Next is the Haunter of the Dark form, which carries 5000 HP, two actions per turn, and is neutral to all affinities. This form has incredibly high Strength and Magic stats, as well as high Agility. This form has a unique skill, Chaos Cry, which increases its action count per turn, allowing it to use three skills in one turn. It will usually follow this up by buffing its attack, using either Charge or Concentrate, and then a corresponding Physical or Magic skill. It is recommended to go on the defensive, and bring in party members with high endurance or the ability to cast Tetrakarn or Makarakarn to reflect Nyarlathotep's incredibly strong attacks. Keeping the party healed with items is preferable, as the only available healers have low endurance and are likely to be killed in one hit. Finally, Nyarlathotep's last form is the Moon Howler, which has 8000 HP, two actions per turn, and is neutral to all affinities. All of this form's stats are equalized to 65. The main thing to watch out for in this form is Call of Nyarlathotep, a skill that has a medium chance to inflict any member of the party with Obedience, which makes them suffer under the same effects as Charm. If a party member, especially a healer, is inflicted with this status it is essential to cure them of it quickly, whether it be through items or a healing spell, as healers have a chance of fully healing this form back to 8000 HP. Along with the chance of getting back all of its HP, this form also has Chaos King, a skill that will instantly kill any party member inflicted with a status ailment. This form has access to other moves that have a chance of inflicting status ailments, such as Mind Slice or Incantation, another exclusive skill that deals 500 points of ultimate damage and has the chance of inflicting Cursed. An important aspect of this boss fight is keeping the party's MP high, as HP and MP will not be recovered between forms, the player must prepare with a lot of MP recovering items and make use of MP recovering skills. Origin and Inspiration Nyarlathotep is based on the character of the same name from H.P. Lovecraft's novels in the Cthulhu Mythos, playing much the same role as a spreader of chaos and messenger for the unfathomably powerful Outer Gods. Nyarlathotep is also the most used entity by Lovecraft in the stories written by him that are a part of the mythos.